Max's Dirty Little Secret
by Eivinli
Summary: Rick is walking down the hall heading back to the PPB All Stars training room when he encounters something he never expected and begins to feel his teammate might not be trying as hard as he actually can during the third world tournament. One-Shot.


**Summary:** Rick is walking down the hall heading back to the PPB All Stars training room when he encounters something he never expected and begins to feel his teammate might not be trying as hard as he actually can during the third world tournament. One-Shot.

**A/N:** I do not own beyblade or the rights to the characters. I write for enjoyment only.

**Max's Dirty Little Secret**

written by

Eivinli

He washed up his hands at the sink, his large boom box beside him on the counter with the usual rock and roll blaring from the speakers. He bobbed his head along with the tune as he dried his hands from the hand dryer; yet again no paper towel in the dispenser. Finally finished, he grabbed the handle of his boom box and hauled it onto his shoulder, the loud rock music blaring into his left ear. With an enjoyable smirk he turned the volume knob and let the tunes get steadily louder.

He pushed the door open with his back, not wanting to use his hands and let the door whoosh shut behind him as he slid one hand into the pocket of his white sweats while the other held the player steady on his shoulder. He had needed to wet his whistle for quite some time, but he had gotten into a heated argument with Michael just as he was getting up to leave and didn't actually step out until he had one the argument; which he had won quite easily.

Judy had merely sat back and watched with eased calmness, knowing the two wouldn't start throwing punches in her presence, or that of Emily's either. They had merely barked back and forth between a struggling Max who held them feebly at arms length, hoping neither would be able to make a grab for the other. Once the issue had seemingly been resolved, the Draciel beyblader left with an audible sigh and a quick 'I need some air' before he let the door click close behind him, looking weary and exhausted by his teams antics.

Judy had merely smiled at her son.

Michael snuffed, putting his nose up as he sat down.

Emily sighed and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

Eddie sat beside Michael to ease his tense captain.

Rick had left, saying he needed to take a leak and that Michael had only made him delay his adventure to the washroom. That had almost fuelled another argument but Judy had easily intervened, setting the veteran teammates to train while Rick sidled off to do his business.

He now walked down a quite corridor, his music bouncing off the walls raucously, bobbing his head in time to the heavy rock music. He scuffed the ground with a toe of his shoes and then heard it and narrowed his eyes, thinking it was in the song.

He waited.

Nothing.

And then again, that same noise.

"What the ..." he said out loud, turning down his stereo.

"Not hear, someone might see us."

_That was_ ... Rick thought, turning down his music even more to listen in.

"So what, I haven't had the chance to be alone with you yet."

_Max and_ ...

"Kai, stop it, you're making it tingle."

"Mmm, but I like it."

_What the hell ..._ Rick gaped, shocked so badly he almost gave himself away by swearing aloud. He opted for clapping a hand on his mouth and swearing into his palm to keep himself quiet as he tip toed up to the walls edge and peaked around ... and almost swore out loud again.

_No ... fucking ... way ... _he thought, staring slightly uncomfortably and uneasy.

"Come on, Kai, really," Max pleaded, yet he didn't seem to be trying hard to keep the taller stoic Blitzkrieg Boy team member off of him since Kai's lips were clasped firmly to Max's neck. "We ... We need to go somewhere private ... what if ... if ..."

"If what?" Kai purred, going for that tender little spot just under the blondes ear that drove him wild. It worked, Max gasped and grabbed frantically at Kai's shoulders, his head instinctively going to one side to allow more access. "If what, Maxie?"

"N – nothing," Max whispered, pulling Kai's head up by his the back of his hair and grabbing Kai's lips in a hungry kiss.

Rick expected Kai to fly off the handle for such a rough display from the tiny blonde but he only pushed Max harder up against the wall, pinning the younger teen in place, making the kiss more demanding, more eager. Rick tried to step back, but his feet seemed to be planted firm, paralysed to the spot while he watched awkwardly the exchange between the two secret lovers. He never expected this pair, not in his life time.

He watched them pull apart panting, Max leaning his head back against the wall; he could see him trembling, even from this distance. Kai leaned into Max, obviously not done torturing the boy and attacking his neck again with sucks and licks and light kisses. Max moaned, the sound Rick had heard from the boy that he had thought been a part of the song he had been listening to. He had been dead wrong, that was for sure.

"I've missed you," Max panted, wrapping his arms over Kai's shoulders and around his neck, pulling the two bodies impossibly closer.

"What's it been, a month?" Kai asked between sucks.

"No idea, too long," Max groaned, closing his sky blue eyes to enjoy the moment.

Kai's hand slid slowly to one cheek, turning Max to look him in the eyes. The kiss they shared this time was nothing like the one before. It was tender and full of devotion; love; lost time, something that no one was supposed to be witnessing, something only two people should share between each other alone.

Max hugged Kai close when the kiss ended and sighed, his eyes sliding closed again as the older, taller teen wrapped his arms loosely around Max's waist in a tender manner. Suddenly Kai's eyes took on a glazed look and he peeled Max's arms away from around his neck and pinned them up above his head in one gentle yet firm grip. His other hand moved slowly along Max's side, making the small blonde wriggle.

"Kai, not here," Max gasped, his lips caught suddenly in a hot kiss.

"I don't plan on doing anything but make you feel good, Maxie," Kai growled.

"Idiot," Max giggled, nipping Kai's bottom lip. "No matter what you do it makes me feel good."

Kai dove for that traitorous spot just below the ear again and Max arched into ever touch, moaning with every lick and caress of Kai's tongue and whimpering every time the ministrations stopped even for the briefest of periods.

Kai let one of Max's hands go and it instinctively moved to sit provocatively on Kai's waist, one finger dragging slowly over the hem of those dark black cargo pants.

Rick suddenly felt very intrusive but no matter what he did or tried, his eyes were glued to the scene in front of him, making him feel very awkward.

Max's hand began to travel and Rick gaped as it slowly slid inward, rolling over heavy fabric towards one very particular area that made Rick begin to sweat. Just as Max was about to hit his destination Kai's own free hand snapped Max's out of the way and pinned it down at the blondes sde, making him moan in disappointment.

Kai only chuckled and seized Max's lips in another kiss before leaving him with a soft moan of approval as Kai let go of Max's hand and placed both on the boys hips, allowing Max to slid off the wall and against the hard chest.

"Let's go to an empty room, I can't wait any more," Max panted, wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulders again, licking the Russian beybladers bottom lip.

"Why leave, why not right here," Kai growled, grabbing Max by the upper thighs and hoisting the teen upwards, making him gasp and wrap his legs around his ex team members waist.

Kai leaned Max back against the wall, using it as a slight support as he removed one hand from where he held Max, knowing the boy could hold himself up easily and letting his hand disappear between them. Rick gawked, eyes suddenly bulging as Max arched forward into Kai's chest again and gasped loudly, his mouth opening into a silent scream of pleasure.

Rick almost fell over from the suddenly sigh and tripped oer his own feet as he tried to back away. He made a loud clunking noise and swore under breath, hoping the pair hadn't heard him as he began to try and flee. He looked around the corner one more time while a thought ran through his head.

_Doesn't look like you're getting your air, Max_, Rick thought, snickering loudly.

"What was that?"

Rick slapped a hand over his mouth and shot back around the corner again when Max's eyes shot open and turned to where he had been peering around at them. How stupid could he have been. Max may not have had the best hearing, but they were supposedly in a deserted area where even a pin dropping would probably alert the two.

"Kai, did you hear that?"

"Yea, I did," came the growling response.

Shit, he was in trouble now. Kai may not have be the biggest guy in the tournament, but from what Rick had heard from Max and even other teams and his other teammates was that this phoenix beyblader was one hell of a wrecking ball. Taking that thought into account, Rick pushed away from the wall and wanted to seem inconspicuous as he rounded the corner on the two.

It took Rick by surprise to notice that Kai had moved almost ghost like and was upon him when he had turned to face the two. He was barely an arms length away from where Rick had been hiding while Max was still standing against the wall, looking scared and a little nervous.

"There you are, Max," Rick said, putting on a face of anger and annoyance, trying to seem less guilty for eavesdropping. "After I got back the others said you hadn't returned yet so I came looking for you. What are you doing with, Kai, giving away team secrets?"

"What, no," Max said, not seeing through the facade.

No luck with Kai though.

"How much did you see?" came the hissed question, making Rick faulter.

Max suddenly looked scared. Kai looked positively furious.

"How much?" he barked again, glaring.

Rick put on his tough guy face and glared back but it didn't compare and that annoyed him; not as much as Kai seeing straight through him, though.

"What are you talking about, Kai?" Rick growled.

"Don't fuck with me, Rick," Kai snapped, taking a very threatening step forward, causing Rick to take two steps back instinctively.

"Alright," Rick barked back, his brow twitching. "I saw you and Max practically fucking, and it was sick."

Tears sprang into the blonde boys eyes and Rick suddenly felt horrible for what he said. He wasn't homophobic, but he had never run into a situation where he actually saw two men actually kissing, and so vigorously as they had been.

Rick suddenly noticed Kai as he looked back down at the Russian beyblader and noticed he had cleared the space between them and was looking up at Rick. Even though he was shorter, he definitely showed no weakness, and the extra height he had on Kai did nothing for him to act or look tough. He suddenly felt very weak and exposed in the hallway alone with Kai and Max.

"You are walking on a very fucking thin line right now, Rick," Kai practically whispered, not wanting Max to hear. "If you don't want to end up in intensive care, you better fucking wipe that smug look off your ugly face."

"Rick," Max whispered, his voice all trembles.

"I can't wait until everyone hears that little Maxie is a homo," Rick said, trying to keep up his tough guy act, but it was failing miserably with his crackling voice.

A fist slammed loudly against the wall by the side of his head as Kai suddenly got so close it was like staring down death and Rick actually buckled, leaning down as Kai began to grow boldly above him like a dark and ominous cloud.

"You say one thing, and I wont put you in a hospital bed, I will _kill _you," Kai hissed, venom dripping from every word.

"Please Rick, don't say anything," Max said, more loudly this time.

Rick was able to peel his eyes away from the towering figure when Kai turned away himself to stare at Max. The blonde was now on the floor himself, having seemed to have collapsed and tears were pouring down his cheeks, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling behind the wetness.

He was suddenly able to breath as Kai left just as quickly as he came, going over to Max's side and leaning down beside the boy, placing a hand gently against one wet cheek and sighing. He kissed Max on the forehead and pulled the boy up with him, Max's hands wrapping in the front of Kai's shirt as he buried his head away.

Kai looked up as he heard Rick's frantic foot steps as the bison beyblader ran, leaving the two alone in the hallway again while Max trembled against Kai's chest, completely afraid of what might happen. Kai placed a gentle hand on the blondes back and rubbed.

"K – Kai, he wont, will he?" Max asked through tears and shuddered breathing. "He can't."

"Don't worry, Max," Kai whispered, looking down into those watery eyes. "I wont let anything happen to you, and if he does say anything, he know what will happen."

"I'm scared, my parents ..."

"Don't worry, Max," Kai said, placing a gentle kiss on one red cheek. "He wont say a word, I could tell by the look in his eyes."

"I hope you're right," Max whispered, leaning his fore head against Kai's chest.

"So do I," Kai whispered back, holding the blonde.

They heard the footsteps fade away as Rick bounced from one wall to the next as he clumsily escaped the sight he had just left behind. His mind was still reeling like mad from the fact that his team mate was together with Kai. He had always thought that Max may not have been straight, but didn't think Kai would have fallen into that category. The idea also made him feel slightly uneasy; Kai was on an opposite team as the Draciel blader, this could compromise their chances of winning the tournament.

Rick stopped himself and steadied, his heart slowly calming into it's rhythmic slow beats as his mind cleared and he formulated how he was going to approach Max on this little subject; on his _dirty little secret_. With a final nod to himself and a quick double tap to his face to finish clearing his mind, Rick walked the rest of the way to the All Stars training room.

When he arrived he found it empty, something he hadn't been expecting. Obviously Michael had still been riled up over their quarrel and Emily and Eddie had decided to take him out to cool him off. As for Judy, she had probably ventured off to the research van to see how their progress was going on the success rate they would have on their next team; numbers in which Rick could have cared less for, yet he kept his mouth shut around the scientist about that.

So caught up in the silence of the room and his own deep thought progress he didn't hear the door open behind him and the sudden shaky hello he got from a small frightened little blonde who looked on the verge of fainting. He turned in surprise and his face immediately burned with embarrassment, having remembered that he had planned on talking to the blonde anyway, but he did not expect him to have made it back so quickly.

"Max," Risk said in a tight voice.

"Rick," the little blonde whispered, seeming to lose his cool and was now looking for a quick escape from a team mate who was no present, or at least his mother, who was also amiss.

The two avoided eye contact as best they could, looking at chairs, the television, anything to keep from looking at each other. Rick even resigned to counting the tiles above Max's head. Finally he heard the blonde clear his throat and decided to chance a glance downward.

"Listen, Rick, I know that ... whatever you saw ... it ... uhm ... it wasn't what you thought it was," Max stuttered, practically slurring each word.

"Really, because what I seemed to have run into was you and Kai pretty much fucking each other right their in the hallway, Max," Rick said, taking on his usual tough guy persona, "what are you thinking kid, he's our rival, this could screw – I mean mess up – our chances at the title."

"It won't screw anything up, me and Kai have been ... seeing each other for a while now," Max whispered, his cheeks taking on an extreme shade of red that rivalled Kai's blazing red eyes.

Rick bristled up; had he heard Max correctly, the two had been doing this for a _while_?

"You ... what?" Risk quietly hissed. "So, have you told him any of our game plans then, maybe given him some hint on how to break down our attack or defences? Or maybe he was just able to rub it out of you, seeing as he has enough control over you to do that."

Max was the one who got angry this time, balling his fists and finally turning his face up to look Rick dead in the eyes, something the tall teenager hadn't been expecting.

"Don't you dare talk about me _or _Kai like that. Kai is a proud beyblader and would never try to get something out of me like that, or even as me, for that matter. And I would not ask the same of him, to give away the secrets of his team just because we're dating," Max snapped, taking a brave step forward. "I will not give away team secrets to him, or anyone else, beyblade is to important to me to give up like that, and don't you dare think otherwise."

"Yea, well when we finally go up against Kai and his team mates, you better be ready Max, because if you lose to him, your little lover-boy, I'll know why, and I will tell everyone why as well," Rick barked, also stepping forward. "I will not let your dirty little secret ruin this teams chances at a title, do you hear me."

"Yea, I hear you," Max whispered, staring at the floor again.

"I don't think you understand, Max, so let me make this clear one last time. I will hold you secret safe, and I wont tell anybody you and Kai are ... doing _it_ ... but if you lose against him in our next match and I so much as see you weaken your defence or attack against him, I will tell everybody," Rick whispered.

Max went to open his mouth, but he heard the door click open and in came the rest of the team and Judy, talking amongst themselves. The four of them stopped when they noticed Rick and Max standing facing each other and looked between them for any sign of hostility.

"Max, Rick, is everything alright?" Judy asked.

"Yea, not problem here Mrs Tate," Rick said, smirking at her, his eyes glaring down at Max. "And you know what, I think our next match against the Blitzkrieg Boys is going to go a lot better than we are planning."

"Well, I'm glad to see our spirits are up. Alright team, have a break and I will see you all tomorrow for our match," Judy said, smiling at her son, who forced a smile back and left in front of the rest of the team.

Rick was the last to leave, a dangers look playing on his features as he watched the small blonde vanish around a far corner without the rest of the team. He knew the conversation hadn't gone the way he had planned it, but what had happened worked just fine for him in the end. He wanted to tell Max that even if the kid lost, he would keep his secret safe, but for now, he would hold it over him, even for a little while.


End file.
